1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system for remote controlling plural electronic devices on a network system.
2. Background Related Art
For remote controlling the plural electronic devices on a network system, there have been proposed various systems. In the network system based on the IEEE1394-1995 standard, there is being proposed a system capable, by merely operating a control panel displayed on a controller (control device), of remote controlling various functions of a target (controlled device) corresponding to such control panel.
However such system has been associated with the following drawbacks.
In case plural targets are of a same manufacturer, a same type and a same version, the control panels of such targets usually have an identical design. When the control panel of such target is displayed on the controller, the user may become unable to recognize the correspondence between the control panel and the target unless the user pays sufficient attention. Also unless the correspondence between the control panel and the target is always kept in mind, the user may erroneously operate the control panel of a target different from the desired target. Furthermore, in order to confirm the correspondence between the control panel and the target, it is necessary to actually operate each control panel thereby specifying the actually functioning target.